Cinnamomum subavenium belongs to Cinnamomum genus, Lauraceae family, an endemic species grown in the forest at an altitude of 500 to 1000 meters in Taiwan, and also is nominated as Cinnamomum randaiense, obtuseleaf cinnamon bark, Cinnamomum osmophloeum, etc. It is also called as fragrant cinnamon because of its barks and leaves having fragrance. The volatile oil refined from barks of C. subavenium may be the essence material for cosmetics, and the leaf oil refined from leaves thereof may be the raw material for food and cigarettes, or pesticides. In traditional Chinese medicine, C. subavenium also is used to treat a various of diseases, such as stomachache, chest pain, abdominal pain, hernia, diarrhea, rheumatism, nausea, vomiting and so on.
Taiwan patent publication No. 200924788 discloses a pesticide combination, including C. osmophloeum essence oil and other essence oils for food industries and for bacteriostatic activity. That patent application only discloses the formulation made by essence oils containing C. osmophloeum essence oil, whereas it does not disclose the extraction method of C. osmophloeum essence oil and the components therein.
Taiwan patent publication No. 200914036 discloses a skin-used agent for prevent biting midges, including C. osmophloeum, betel nut and other major components. However, it does not disclose the preparation method of C. osmophloeum and the components contained therein.
Since there is not the components in C. subavenium and its preparation method disclosed in the prior art, it is impossible for one skilled in the art to use the components of C. subavenium in the medicines, cosmetics and other fields.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.